


Caught

by ME_89



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: Chloe and Beca are the only ones home. Beca sings Titanium in the shower in the Bella House... (Not what you think though)





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get through a block...  
> And yes, my mind is twisted ;)

Beca and Chloe are the only two in the Bella house. Chloe is lying lazily in bed and Beca is taking a shower. Chloe's room is next to the bathroom, so she can hear the brunette sing in the shower.

Chloe knows Beca doesn't do it on purpose, but when Beca starts singing Titanium, Chloe's mind drifts off and she can't help sliding her hand into her sweats.

_Chloe pulls open the shower curtain slightly and sees the tiny brunette that hasn't left her mind since the fair. With one step she's close to the brunette and she whispers:_

_"So you can sing! I knew you were good with your mouth."_

_"I'm nude. You're nude."_

_"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this."_

_Without hiding it Chloe checks out Beca's body. She puts her_ _hand on the other girls arm_ _rubbing circles with her thumb._

_"And so should you be."_

_Beca blushes slightly, directing eyes to the floor for a moment. Pulling her eyes back up, she lets them go over Chloe's body stopping at the smiling lips._

_Chloe notices and after a second they are caught up in a frenzied kiss._

_When they break apart Chloe says: "I knew you'd be great with your mouth. "_

_Beca pulls her close for another kiss. She moves her hands up to Chloe's rib cage and onto her back. In response Chloe tangles her hands in the brown locks._

_Beca moves her mouth to Chloe's jaw and neck, while her hands move to her breasts. Chloe lets her head fall back and enjoys Beca's mouth traveling south._

_"Fuck, Becs, I need to feel you. Now."_

_Beca looks at her for a second, but then moves her hands to Chloe's ass and drops to her knees. After a few quick kisses on the redhead's abs, she begins teasing Chloe by moving up her thighs._

_The redhead backs into the wall, looking for support as Beca connects her mouth on Chloe's throbbing center. After some teasing Beca uses her fingers to part the folds and slides her tongue through them. Chloe shivers and hooks a leg over the brunette's shoulder to give her even better access._

_Beca stops for a second and looks up at the woman above her._

_"Fuck, Chloe, you're so wet."_

_Chloe responds with an impatient moan._

_Beca's mouth connects to Chloe's core again adding her fingers to aid her stimulation. Pumping her fingers in and out, making sure_ _she hits that one spot by curling her fingers, she adds to the kissing and sucking she's doing on Chloe's clit. The redhead grasps at the walls for support and feels an orgasm approaching._

Chloe is close now, she buries her fingers deep inside herself and starts panting the brunette's name. "Becs, oh yeah, Beca please, Becs, fuck, I'm close.."

At that moment Chloe's bedroom door swings open. Even before Chloe can open her eyes she hears Jesse scream:

"Beca, I knew it. You always said that I saw things that weren't there, but now I catch you in her bed."

"Jesse, what the fuck?" Chloe scrambles to sit up an pull her sweats back up under the comforter.

Jesse takes a moment to look around. In the meantime a towel clad Beca appears in the doorway.

"What's going on here?"

Jesse is the first to speak.

"I caught Chloe getting herself off, while panting your name." He says with a look of disgust on his face.

Chloe stands there shamefully looking down.

Beca turns to Jesse.

"What the fuck, dude, your jealousy is getting out of hand. Why would she do that? Chloe isn't into girls. I'm sick of your paranoia and possessiveness. I needed space, dude, we're over. I told you we aren't working out."

Jesse grunts and says "Fine", before bolting out the door.

Chloe speaks up with a small voice:

"Actually I am..."

Beca turns to her and asks:

"What did you say?"

Chloe can't place the look in Beca's deep blue eyes and repeats herself with a little more volume:

"I am into girls..."

Instead of stepping back like Chloe expected, Beca steps closer, grabbing Chloe's hand.

"You are?"

A smile grows on both girls' faces. Chloe silently nods.

"Great"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Makes it perfectly fine for me to this."

Beca steps forward wrapping her arms around Chloe and kissing her.

When they pull back Beca says with a coy grin:

"You were totally fantasizing about me, weren't you?"

Chloe averts her eyes and nods.

"The shower incident?"

Chloe nods again.

"I'm so ashamed, Becs, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've had some fantasies of my own on that subject."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about Jesse. We broke up, I needed space. And as you saw, he's not really good at it."

Chloe drops her arms to her sides and steps back. Beca steps forward putting herself close to Chloe again.

"Not from you, silly. You never are too much. But I think I do need some time before we take this further. That is, if you want to."

"Yes, please. Can I take you out on a date? Next week? Or is it too soon?"

"Next week is great. Let me know when. I better get dressed now."

Beca leaves for her own room and Chloe smiles. This was better than anything she ever dreamed of.

 

 

 


End file.
